Love is in the Air
by RicePanda123
Summary: Massie and Cam used to be best friends. Now Massie likes him. Claire comes along and has a crush on Cam too. Will Cam decide who he likes? Cassie maybe some other romances later R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Massie was in her room, chatting with her friends on her iphone.

"Hey guys, let's let Claire be in our clique!" said Dylan.

"Omigosh, for reals?" replied Kristen.

"No of course not!"

The girls giggled. Massie got bored.

" Guys do you think Cam likes Claire?" she asked.

"No! I mean, Claire is the front-bangs blondie, who wears keds. Cam is like, the dark-haired hottie and they don't really look like the best couple anyways," Alicia said.

Dylan joined the conversation. " If they do go out, that would be kinda surprising. Claire might like Cam though."

Massie had recently been crushing on Cam Fisher. When they were younger, he had been her best friend. There was just something about him that Massie liked so much. Maybe his green and blue eyes or his personality. Cam could make her laugh and was so kind. He was always on her mind. Just thinking about him made her smile.

"Well I'm going to go because its getting late and we have school tomorrow. Bye!" said Massie

"Right. Bye-bye!" Dylan replied.

"See you all later!" replied Kristen.

"Bye everyone!" said Alicia.

As Massie hung up, she wondered if Cam like her at all. Perhaps she would see him tomorrow.

At 7 AM, Massie woke to her alarm. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed and curled her hair. She decided to wear a purple ruffle top with white shorts and gold sandals. She then ate breakfast and got into her family's car and found Claire, who was wearing a hot pink t-shirt with denim shorts over black tights and Keds.

"Hey Mass!" Claire said.

"Um, hi," Massie replied quietly.

"You know Cam Fisher right?" Claire asked as Isaac started driving.

"Yeah, what about him?" Massie replied, in a suspicious voice.

" Do you think he likes me?"

" That was kind of random... Um, no idea. Why, do you like him?"

"Uh, well um, I-I dont know," stammered Claire

So Claire really did like Cam! Massie should have known. When Massie liked Chris Abeley, Claire did as well. Pretty soon Isaac pulled up to the driveway of Dylan Marvil's large estate. Dylan was wearing a turquoise off the shoulder top with denim shorts and wedges.

"Hi!" said Dylan

"Hey," replied Massie and Claire.

Next, Isaac pulled into Alicia's driveway. Alicia was wearing a white tank top and and black pencil skirt and black flats.

"Hey," Alicia said.

"Hey," replied everyone.

Finally, Isaac pulled into Kristen's driveway. Kristen was wearing an orange one-shouldered top and white shorts and white sandals.

"Hello," Kristen said.

"Hi," everyone replied.

Soon they got to school. As the girls walked towards the school's entrance, Massie spotted Cam talking to his friends.

"OMG! There's Cam! HI CAM!" Claire shrieked.

Cam turned his head and looked over at Claire, confused, and waved out of politeness.

" *GASP*! He just waved at me! Should I go talk to him?" Claire shrieked, again.

"Claire, He just WAVED at you, and only because you screamed 'hi' at him. You don't need to make such a big deal about it, Alicia was saying, as Claire ran over to Cam.

"Well I think we can all conclude that Claire has a crush on Cam," Kristen said.

"True that," everyone replied.

The girls continued walking and entered the school.

"BRrrrrinng!" The bell for passing period rang. Massie was going to her last class of the day, which was science.

"Hey Massie," a voice said behind her.

Massie turned to see who it was. It was...Cam!

"Oh, hi!" Massie replied.

Massie knew that Cam was in her science class. They were also getting new lab partners today. She really wanted to sit next to him.

"So, what's up?" Cam asked.

"Nothing much. You?" Massie replied.

"Same. I hear that we're getting new lab partners,"

Massie noticed that they were walking side by side. It brought a smile to her face.

"Yeah. Anyone in particular that you want to be lab partners with?" Massie asked.

Cam sighed. "I don't know, someone who is easy to work with. Maybe you?"

Massie's eyes lit up. She smiled.

Pretty soon, they were at their science classroom. When they walked through her door, his hand brushed against hers.

"Okay students! Today you will be getting your new lab partners. When you hear your name and their name, go stand next to him or her. Got it?" the teacher said in a loud voice. " Okay. Kristin and Josh. Alicia and Dempsey. Dylan and Chris. Cam and Claire."

"OMG OMG OMG YES YES YES! YAY!" Claire screamed as she ran over to Cam and hugged his arm. He had a wierd look on his face.

_WHAT?! _Massie thought. _Cam and CLAIRE?! _

"Um, as I was saying, Cam and Claire. Massie and Derrick..." the teacher continued.

Massie tuned out. At least she was with Derrick. He was nice and easy to work with. But why did Cam and CLAIRE have to be lab partners?

Eventually everyone got their lab partners and took their seats. Massie and Derrick sat behind Cam and Claire. As the teacher was teaching, Claire looked over at Massie.

"Omg Massie! Cam is my lab partner! Isn't that great?" Claire tried to whisper, but failed to.

Massie opened her mouth to tell Claire to be quiet, but the teacher talked first.

"Massie, stop talking to Claire and pay attention. I would like to speak to you after class."

Massie opened her mouth to explain, but the teacher talked first, again.

"Nope, don't wanna hear it."

"Massie wasn't talking," Cam said.

"Cam, you want to stay after class too?"

"No, I'm just say-"

"Didn't think so," the teacher interrupted.

Pretty soon the bell rang. Massie reluctantly walked over to the teacher.

"I can explain. Claire-"

"I know she was talking," the teacher said.

"Then why did you blame me?"

"I just wanted too see if anyone would stand up for you and Cam did! Now you can leave,"

"Okay?" Massie was confused.

Cam was waiting for Massie outside of the classroom.

"Hey,"Cam said.

"Hi,"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, and thanks,"

"Yep. We should hang out sometime," Cam said.

Massie's eyes lit up.

"Yeah,"

"Well I'll see you later Massie,"

"Bye Cam,"

Massie watched Cam run over to his friends. Did he ask her out on a date or just to hang out as friends? Massie grinned as she walked over to her friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of Love is in the Air. Please Review!**

**-RicePanda123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Massie got into her family's car that morning and found Claire, who was smiling constantly.

"What's up with you?" Massie asked.

"Oh, nothing," Claire replied in a dreamy voice," Just thinking about Cam! Should I ask him out?"

Massie was getting annoyed.

"CLAIRE. Get a hold of yourself! You barely know him! Besides, how many words has he spoken to you in total anyway?"

"Well, he waved at me, said 'um', and a few other words,"

Massie was tired of Claire gushing about Cam. She tuned out and waited for her best friends.

The girls arrived at school. They walked towards the entrance, well, Claire was a couple meters behind applying lip gloss.

"Hey, Massie wait up!" a voice called. Massie recognized that it was Cam's.

"I'll catch up to you guys later," Massie said to Dylan, Alicia, and Kristin. They nodded and continued on.

Massie smiled and waited for Cam as he ran over to her.

"Hi Cam," Massie said.

"Hey. So about yesterday when I said we should hang out,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out thi-

"HI CAM!" Claire shrieked as she hugged Cam and knocked him over.

Cam quickly pulled Claire off and turned back to Massie, his face red.

"Sorry Massie, um, I'll talk to you later," Cam said as he quickly walked into the school.

Massie was furious.

"Thanks a lot CLAIRE!" she yelled as she caught up to her friends.

"Wait, Massie! What's wrong?" Claire asked as she quickly followed Massie.

Massie soon caught up to Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen. They could see the anger on her face and knew better than to ask her 'Are you okay?'

"Massie, what happened?" asked Kristen.

"OH, nothing! Just that CLAIRE interrupted by hugging and knocking Cam over when he was about was about to ask me out!"

"What? No! I mean..what? I'm sorry Mass! Wait, he was asking YOU out? Why? I thought he might ask me out!" Claire said, confused.

"Claire, seriously get a hold of yourself! You barely know Cam and Massie here has always been friends with him. You guys have barely said a word to each other! I can't believe you actually did that," Dylan said.

Massie walked to the last class of the day; science. She sat in her seat next to Derrick. She spotted Cam walking in. As he took his seat in front of Massie, he avoided glancing at her. Then Claire walked in.

"Hi Cam!" Claire said.

Cam didn't say 'hi' back. Claire put her hand on his shoulder.

"Aww Cam what's wrong? Aren't you going to say hi to me?" Claire said, louder.

"SHHH!" everyone said.

"Okay, okay," Claire replied.

Cam moved his shoulder away from her hand.

Soon, the class was over. As the bell rang, Cam quickly left. Massie walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Massie," a voice said.

Massie turned and saw Derrick.

"Hi," she replied.

"So I heard that Cam tried to ask you out this morning, and Claire. I just wanted to say that he's just embarrassed, so he's not mad at you or anything. Just saying,"

"Oh um, okay. Thanks,"

"Sure. See ya,"

"Bye,"

So Cam wasn't mad at her! Maybe she would talk to him tomorrow. Massie caught up with her friends.

* * *

**Hello readers! **

**Thanks for reading chapter 2 of Love is in the Air. Just wondering but would you rather that the chapters or paragraphs have different character's point of view, or just Massie? Would you also like the story be just about Massie's relationship with Cam or there be other relationships too? **

**The more reviews I get, the more likely I will update a new chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-RicePanda123**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Cam was eating breakfast and thinking about how he was going to approach Massie again. It was strange, how had to contemplate about what he was going to say to Massie. When they were best friends, they could hang out easily and talk to each other easily. Sure, they were friends now, but they weren't as close. Maybe it was because they just got older and met different people and talked less to each other. Now, it was a bit awkward between them, especially yesterday when he attempted to ask her out. Should he stop talking to her? Wait no of course not! They were friends, and he liked her. Besides, it sounded like she wanted to hang out. It sounded like she would actually say yes when he asked her out. Or tried to. What or who had interrupted him when he was asking her out? Then he remembered. CLAIRE. CLAIRE was the one who interrupted him by hugging and knocking him over. What was with her anyway? It was getting annoying, how she screamed 'hi' whenever she saw him. Then she would hugged him or his arm. Seriously, did she have hug him so much? He realized that if he wanted to talk to Massie without Claire interrupting, he would have to talk to Massie without Claire being there. He decided he would try that. He finished his breakfast and went to school.

* * *

Massie, Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire got to school. As they were walking to the entrance, Massie saw Cam and his friends. She saw him turn and look at her, but then turned back. She thought back to what Derrick said. Was he just trying to make her feel better or was he actually telling the truth? Massie then saw Claire run at him, getting ready to hug him. Cam saw Claire and had a panicked look on his face. Right before Claire hugged him, Massie grabbed her arm and pulled her away before she could hug him.

"Run," Massie mouthed to him.

He nodded and ran into the school.

"Cam, wait!" Claire yelled.

She tried to run after him but could not escape Massie's grip.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR MASS? I cannot believe you," Claire screamed and stormed off.

Massie noticed that she and Cam didn't have much time to talk alone. It was strange though, since they were neighbors and could hang out at each other's house pretty much whenever they wanted. They used to be best friends. They would hang out all the time. Massie and Cam could talk to each other at school, but barely since Claire was always there to interrupt. Cam couldn't really go to Massie's house because Claire would see him because she lived in Massie's family's guest house. However, Massie could go to Cam's house. She could call him too. Maybe they could hang out later.

* * *

Cam was sitting in science class, as the bell rang. He was going to talk to Massie and see if she wanted to hang out. He walked out of the classroom and waited for her outside the door. To avoid Claire, he disguised himself wearing sunglasses, a fedora hat, and a black blazer. Only Massie could recognize him through the disguise. He watched Claire walk right past him, having no idea who he was. He then waited for Massie and saw her walk through the doorway.

"Hey. Massie," he whispered.

She turned and saw him. She laughed.

"Hey," she giggled.

"Do you want to hang out? Like, tomorrow maybe?" he asked her.

"Sure," she replied.

Just then Claire showed up. She pulled off Cam's sunglasses and hat.

"Cam! What's this about hanging out? Tomorrow? Okay, I'll be there!" she said as she skipped away.

"...Um, I'll call you tonight Massie," Cam said.

"Yeah, okay," Massie replied.

"See you later,"

"Bye,"

Massie and Cam both caught up to their friends.

* * *

**Hello readers,**

**Thanks for reading chapter 3 of Love is in the Air. I decided to try and write different character's point of views instead of just Massie's. I also think I might write about different relationships. Are there any relationships that you want in the story other than Cassie? Please let me know in the reviews or PM me. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-RicePanda123**


	4. Chapter 4

Claire was in her room, just hanging out. Oh and of course thinking about Cam. She knew she was acting a bit psychotic by screaming his name and hugging him every time she saw him, but whatever it takes to get him right? Claire noticed him admiring Massie, but they COULD NOT get together. Claire decided that she would take it to the next level. She figured that guys like Cam weren't into weirdo dumb blonde girls. Claire wasn't dumb. In fact, she was the opposite of that. Claire would make Cam like her. She made a plan.

* * *

Cam decided to call Massie. What was with him? Him and Massie used to be best friends, why is it that he's being shy around her? He needed to man up. He dialed her number. Then he remembered. Of course, she was number 1 on his speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mass," It's been awhile since he called he that.

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"About hanging out, are you free tonight in about an hour-ish?"

Massie checked the time. 5:55. "Yeah, where to?"

"Westchester Mall? Maybe meet up at my house first, at about 7?"

"Sure!"

"Sweet. Check ya later"

"See ya!"

They hung up the phone. _Yes! _Cam thought.

* * *

Massie's face hurt from smiling so much. It was one of those times where you just couldn't stop smiling no matter how hard you tried.

"Hey mom? Is it okay if I hang out Cam for a little at the mall?"

"With Cameron? Sure! Come back before 9:30."

"Kay. Thanks."

_Time to start getting my outfit!,_ Massie thought.

Massie entered her huge walk-in closet. She wanted to be casual, but put-together too. She ended up choosing a turquoise button-down blouse and light-wash denim shorts with a pair of low-top black converse. She grabbed her mini cross-body bag, and headed out the door.

* * *

Cam threw on a Fall Out Boy t-shirt and some shorts when he heard the bell ring.

"I got it!" Cam's brother, Harris, said in his deep voice.

"Whoa, hey Massie, haven't seen you in a while! How's it going?" Harris said as he and Massie embraced in a slight side-hug.

"I'm good, you?"

"Good, good. You here for Cam? He'll be down in a sec,"

"Hey Mass, you ready?" Cam said as he sprinted down the stairs.

"Yeah!"

Massie and Cam started walking to mall just as sunset started to fall.

"Isn't the sky so pretty?" Massie said.

Cam knew how much Massie loved sunsets. He remembered how they always went to the park to watch the sunset when they were little.

"Hey, Massie, instead of going to the mall, wanna go to the park and watch the sunset instead?" Cam said as he winked.

"Sure!" Massie giggled.

* * *

Claire spotted Cam and Massie walked together. She would leave them alone this time, so she could work on her plan to get Cam.

* * *

Cam and Massie sat together on the big hill that was the best for watching the sunset.

"Hey, Massie, I wonder when and why we stopped being friends?"

"Wait, what? Cam I though we were always friends,"

"Not like that, I meant I wonder why we stopped hanging out,"

"We got older, met new friends, and started drifting apart I guess,"

"So according to that, soon we won't be friends anymore huh,"

"No, Cam, I didn't mean that-"

"Save it, Mass, I get it,"

Cam saw the hurt on Massie's face. _Dude, are you an idiot?! You didn't get her to hang out with you for nothing. Get yourself together, _Cam thought.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said. I just wanted to say...I-I like you Mass,"

Massie lightened up at the words.

"Y-you do?"

Cam replied by putting his hand on her cheek and kissing her.

"Yeah," he whispered.

* * *

**Hey readers! Thanks for reading chapter 4 of Love is in the Air. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I kinda need ideas for this story. Tell me what other couples you want to see.**

**Please review, I'll appreciate them a lot! Some constructive criticism would be really helpful. Err no hate please, but if you do hate, that's your problem.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-RicePanda123**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, class quiet down," Mr. Harp boomed. "You all have a new science project that I'm gonna assign you. This project will require you a lot of out of school work with your partners. This project is also worth half of your half of your grade this semester, so you better do good. Your job is to separate a mixture with 12-15 substances. Your partners will be your assigned lab partners. Lab proposal is due on Monday. Begin discussing ideas."

"Massie, you ready?" asked Derrick.

"Ha, I hope so. Do you wanna meet this weekend so we can work on the lab proposal?"

"Yeah sure, I'll call you,"

Derrick was more or less the nice guy. He knows what he wants, but is a little afraid of getting it. He knew that Massie liked Cam, why ruin her feelings? Besides, why would he have feeling for her?

"Okay Cam, we're gonna do good on this right?" Claire said as he put her arm around Cam's shoulder.

"Um, yeah..."

"Since this lab proposal is due on Monday, we're gonna have to meet up. Your house or mine? Let's do mine,"

"Sure, whatever,"

As the bell rang, Cam caught up to Massie as she walked out the door.

"Hey," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Massie could feel her cheeks burn pink. "Hey!"

"How's Derrick? Good enough for you?"

"Ha, yeah. He's easy to work with,"

"Good to hear. I'll walk you to your locker,"

Cam then took Massie's hand. Of course, Claire was watching them the whole time. She needed to start her plan _pronto._

* * *

As Cam left after walking Massie to her locker, Claire approached him.

"Hey, Cam. Are you two dating now?" she asked.

"Uh, not really. Just good friends," Cam said as he walked away.

_Oh really? _Claire thought.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

"OH. MY GOSH. SPRING FORMAL INFO IS OUT! EEEK!" shouted Dylan. "Who are you guys going with?"

Alicia started to blush. "I'm hoping that hot guy Dune will ask me,"

"Josh is mine!" squealed Kristen.

"Hmm, maybe Dempsey," replied Dylan. "Who are you going with Mass,"

"Guys, I haven't told you about Cam yet. Well, I really like him, and we hung out yesterday. He said he liked me and kissed me!"

"AWWWWWW" the other girls gushed.

"Well, we gotta go to class," said Dylan and Kristen as they walked away.

"Bye"

Alicia then turned to Massie.

"Hey Mass, it's really cute about you and Cam, but I think Derrick might be into you,"

"Um, I don't think so, but ok."

"Think about it," Alicia said as she walked away.

* * *

**Hey readers,**

**I know this chapter isn't so good, sorry about that. I recently heard that this story is "so flat", so I'm trying to make this story um, no so flat? Hehe. Anyways, m trying to add more details. I also need ideas! Review or PM?**

**Thanks so much!**

**-RicePanda123**


	6. Chapter 6

Claire was exhausted after coming up with her plan to break Cam and Massie up. Even then, it was still not final. Why did this have to be so hard? So far, she had thought about making Cam jealous, but heck, how would that work? Cam obviously thought that she was a psychopathic blonde. Wouldn't he just be glad that Claire would leave him alone? And then she thought of it. She would turn them against each other. However THAT would work. She looked at the time. 2:58. Cam would be here any minute._Ding Dong,_ the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Claire's brother, Todd, yelled.

"NO TODD! I'm getting it," Claire shot back.

Claire turned the doorknob. There he was, looking as cute as ever in his dark ruffled hair and mesmerizing eyes.

"Hey Cam!"

"Hey,"

"Okay, so we're pretty much done with the lab proposal, so we should probably just start revising. Oh and I have something to tell you. Follow me,"

Claire led him to her room. She couldn't help but notice how Cam glanced out the window over to Massie's house.

"Watcha looking at?" she asked.

"Ah, nothing. We should get to work," he replied.

They both sat at Claire's big desk. She leaned closer to him, until their shoulders were touching. Cam tried to move away.

"Hey, Cam. You said that you and Massie were just friends right?"

"Just friends,"

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure I saw you kiss her cheek at school the other day. Just friends, huh?"

"Look, we're seriously just friends. Nothing more,"

"What about kissing her on the cheek Cam?"

"Yeah, I kissed her on the cheek. Big deal. Why do you care, anyway?"

"Cam, I don't think "just friends" simply just kiss each other on the cheek and say there's nothing to it,"

"Um, well we are just friends. Besides, I've kissed her before. More than once,"

"On the lips?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh my gosh Cam. How is that not something more than friends?"

"I have no idea why you care so much, just forget about it. We have to finish this lab proposal by tomorrow,"

"You realize that Derrick is right next door at Massie's right?"

"Yeah, they're working on this lab thing too, smart one,"

"Cam, I know that you think I'm some annoying dumb blonde, but I'm not who you think I am. I'm better than that. I just wanted to warn you that you might get hurt by Massie. She's a heartbreaker. Derrick has feelings for her, and she probably has them for him. I just wanted you to know because I don't want you to get hurt by Massie that you don't actually know. Just saying,"

"Will you shut up? Don't give me this crap about how I don't know Massie, or that I don't know what she's capable of. We've known each other for our whole lives. When did you move here, like three-four years ago? She's not even friends with you. I know Massie, and you don't. I'm leaving. I'll work on this at home," Cam said as walked out of her room.

"Wait, Cam!" Claire shouted. To her surprise, he stopped.

"What?!" he said in a harsh voice.

To this, she walked over to him, and hugged him.

"Get off," he said in a quiet voice and pushed her away from him. He then left.

Claire almost burst into tears.

"Dang it," she said.

Of course Cam wouldn't believe her lies. He knew Massie for his whole life! She would need to try harder.

* * *

Cam thought about what Claire said. Was it actually true? What was he thinking? Of course it wasn't true. He knew Massie for his whole life! She wasn't anything at all what Claire said. Still, he couldn't help but want to go talk to Massie. He headed to her house.

* * *

Can rang the bell on Massie's mansion. To his surprise, Derrick opened the door. What was he doing at Massie's house? Oh, yeah, working the the project.

"Whatup? Me and Massie just finished our lab proposal. What bout' you?" Derrick said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Um we're almost done. Is Massie here?"

"Uh yeah. Dude, you ok?"

"I'm fine,"

He saw Massie walk towards the front.

"Here's your bag Derrick. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, hey Cam!"

"Bye," Derrick said as he left."

"Hey Massie," said Cam in a quiet voice.

"Are you okay? Come on in," Massie said as she pulled him in.

"I'm fine. Uh, what was Derrick doing here?"

"We were working on the lab proposal. I'm guessing you were at Claire's house? How was it?"

"Annoying. I have a question. Mass, are you into Derrick?"

"What?! Who told you that?! I'm not into Derrick at all!"

"Are you sure about that? Cause I heard that he likes you. How does anyone know that you guys weren't making out?"

"Why is EVERYONE saying that Derrick likes me? Do you trust me? After that day at the park, why would I be kissing anyone else, let alone Derrick? Is everything ok? Who told you this anyway?"

"Claire did,"

"What? And you actually _believe _her? After she's always screaming your name and hugging every single time she sees you?"

"She said that she's not who everyone thinks she is,"

"I can't believe you Cam. You don't trust me, even though we've been best friends and known each other for our entire lives, but you trust Claire?!"

"Massie, the past three years, we've grown apart. You've probably changed-"

"You know what Cam? Just shut up. I told you the truth, but you still don't believe me! You believe Claire?! What's gotten into you?"

"Who do you like then Massie?"

"Oh my gosh. I seriously can't believe you. I can't believe you've been so oblivious, even after all we've been through. I like YOU Cam! The only one I like is you!" Massie yelled as her voice started to break. She could feel tears building up in her eyes and she slammed the door closed.

* * *

**Hello,**

**I put a lot of time into this chapter, and as you can see, it's kinda dramatic. I'm completely open to advice and constructive criticism. Please review!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**-RicePanda123**


	7. Chapter 7

Cam stared at the door to Massie's house. He couldn't believe himself. Whatever he had with Massie might've been broken forever because of him. He thought about ringing the doorbell, but he knew that Massie needed space and that the last person she wanted to see was Cam. Why did he have to act so paranoid? He dragged himself to his house next door. As he entered his house, he met Harris.

"Bro, you okay?"

"Nope," Cam said as he ran up to his room. There wasn't one person he wanted to talk to. Well, except Massie. He went on his IM. Massie was usually online at this time. He saw her username. He started typing.

**CamFish: Hey, can we talk?**

**Massiekur: There's nothing to talk about.**

**Massiekur has signed off.**

Cam tried calling her phone. It led to her voicemail.

"Time for dinner Cameron," Cam's mom called.

"I'm not hungry,"

* * *

Massie was sad, but most of all angry. No, _furious._ She couldn't believe how much of a bitch Claire was being, and how much of an idiot Cam was being for believing her. She needed to talk to Claire pronto. She pulled on a pair of black sandals and stormed to Claire's house. As she was walking, she kicked gravel to the side. In 30 seconds, she was in front of her guest house door. She banged on the door.

"Massie, dear, is everything ok?" Judy, Claire's mom, answered.

"Um, yeah. Where's Claire?"

"She's up in her room. I'm gonna go for a yoga sesh, so have fun! be back it a bit,"

"O-okay.."

Massie ran up the stairs to Claire's room. She pounded on her door.

"Hey, what're you doing here Massie?"

"What are you trying to do? Break me and Cam apart? Turn us against each other?"

"Um yeah?"

"In case you didn't know, you can't break friends apart that have been best friends for their entire lives,"

"You guys _were _best friends. And I just did,"

"You think Cam wants you because of your annoyingness?

"I'm not a dumb blonde. You don't know what I'm capable of. You'll see me get Cam with your own eyes. I'll make him _fall in love _with me. Just because you're rich doesn't mean that you get everything you want,"

"Cut the crap. You can't just turn us against each other,"

"Massie, remember that time in 7th grade? I turned the whole PC against you! Cam believed me when I said you and Derrick had something. I'm pretty sure I can trick him even more,"

"You're just underestimating everyone,"

"You're overestimating yourself,"

"You'll never get Cam-"

"Watch me. Go ahead and tell him anything you want. He's not gonna believe you! I'll tell him things that will change his mind about you. I'm gonna be with Cam, and he won't know you even existed,"

"You know nothing about him,"

"Get out of my room, out of MY house. Yeah it's your guest house, but you're dad is considering selling this property to us! Looks like I'll be here for a while! If you didn't notice, you're losing Massie. You're getting weak," Claire yelled as she slammed the door in Massie's face.

Massie couldn't let herself cry. Especially not in this house. She ran across the yard to her house, holding in her tears.

* * *

Claire logged onto her IM. Cam was on.

**Clairebear: Hi Cam**

No response.

**Clairebear: Srsly Cammie, we need to talk**

**CamFish: Don't call me that.**

**Clairebear: Massie thinks ur an idiot for believing me.**

**CamFish: I am an idiot for believing you.**

**Clairebear: No ur not. She just wants to hide her relationship with Derrick.**

**CamFish: I'm not falling for ur tricks. Leave us alone**

**_CamFish has signed off._**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Claire screamed.

"Keep it down up there," Todd yelled.

* * *

Cam needed to talk to Massie. He walked over to her house and rang the doorbell.

"Oh hi Cameron. Massie's up in her room.

Cam ran up the stairs. He knocked on Massie's door.

"Leave me alone," Massie said. Cam could tell that she had been crying.

"No, Massie we need to talk,"

When he heard no response, he opened her door. She was sitting at her desk, and her face was red.

"Get out! I told you to leave me alone. You can't just walk into my room!" Massie yelled and stood up.

Cam walked over to Massie and put his arms around her. He could feel her start to cry. Just as he thought she was going to hug him bag, she angrily pushed him away.

"You expect me to forgive you?! No way. You're an idiot for believing her,"

"I know I am. I'm sorry, I was just being so paranoid. I can't believe I actually thought about what she said. I know you're not like what she said you were. Please, Mass. Forgive me?" Cam even added his own interpretation of puppy eyes. He knew that would always make Massie laugh. He could see her try to hold her laughs in.

"W-why should I forgive you?"

"Because you know you love me? And I know you can't resist my puppy dog eyes! Oh, and you know I'm really really really really really," he made his eyes even more intense,"really really really really really really really sorry!"

Massie burst out laughing. "Okay, okay. You're forgiven,"

"YES!" Cam grabbed her arms and wrapped them around him. "Oh my gosh, Massie, thanks for your hug!"

"Shut up," Massie giggled and actually hugged him.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Massie,"

Cam started walking out of Massie's room. When Massie thought he left, he came back in and to Massie's surprise, he kissed her.

"Bye", he whispered and left.

She loved how spontaneous he was.

* * *

**Hey readers,**

**Thanks for reading Chapter 7! Is the last part kind of cheesy? I kinda think it is. It's kind of random and sorry this chapter wasn't that great. Please review though!**

**-RicePanda123**


	8. Chapter 8

Claire was aggravated with herself. Her plan had backfired. She spent two hours trying to come up with a new one. She couldn't fake Massie's IM again, that would be unoriginal. However, what if Massie lost her phone...

* * *

Cam and Massie were laying side by side on the hill at the park watching the sunset. Her head was on his shoulder.

"Just like how it use to be," Cam whispered.

"Yeah,"

From a distance, Derrick was walking around the park by himself. He approached the big hill, his favorite place when he was a kid. He saw two people laying side by side on the hill together. He noticed it was Cam and Massie. He tried to control his jealousy, as he wanted to be next to Massie instead of Cam. He left.

* * *

Claire knocked on the door of Massie's house.

"Hi Claire," Kendra answered, "Massie's with Cam right now at the park, you can wait in her room,"

Claire walked up to Massie's room. There her phone was, sitting on her desk. Claire switched an empty SIM card with Massie's.

"Mrs. Block, its fine," she said and left.

When she got back to her room, she waited until Massie got back, which was in 15 minutes. Cam must be back too.

She put Massie's SIM card into a discarded phone and sent a text.

**Massie: The park was fun!**

**Cam: Yeah.**

**Massie: Can we hang out more?**

**Cam: sure**

**Massie: cya**

**Cam: cya**

Claire had her plan.

* * *

Claire heard her phone ring. Well, Massie's phone.

**Cam: Hey Mass are you gonna come over now**

**Massie: Can't. I'm hanging out with Derrick**

**Cam: ...I thought we made plans. and why are you with Derrick?**

**Massie: Don't tell me ur jealous again. Cam, we've been through this.**

**Cam: I never said I was. I thought we were gonna hang out.**

**Massie: Really sorry. I kinda forgot. Gotta go. ill make it up to you later. bye.**

Claire scrolled through Massie's contacts and found Derrick's number.

**Massie: Hey**

**Derrick: Sup**

**Massie: Do you wanna hang out later today**

**Derrick: Sure. Where at?**

**Massie: my house?**

**Derrick: Sure**

* * *

Cam couldn't believe that Massie blew him off like that. He heard his phone ring. Was it Massie?

**Claire: Hi Cam**

**Cam: Hey**

**Claire: Sorry about Massie.**

**Cam: Wait, what?**

**Claire: She told me that She was gonna hang out with Derrick instead of u.**

**Cam: Why would she tell you**

**Claire: I have a lot to tell you, I don't know if we should text though**

**Cam: ...**

**Claire: Just meet me at the mall**

**Cam: Fine. What time?**

**Claire: Now**

**Cam: Whatever.  
**

Cam started walked to Westchester mall.

* * *

Claire spotted Cam. She waved him over.

"Hi Cam"

"Hey,"

"wanna go to Slice of Heaven so we can talk over pizza?"

"Sure,"

Cam and Claire walked to the restaurant and got their seats.

"So, what do you have to tell me," Cam asked.

"Cam, I'm so sorry. I know I've been acting like an annoying bitch, but please hear me out. I've liked you ever since I've moved here. I know you and Massie have been friends since forever, and I just didn't feel welcome here, because Massie treated me like dirt,"

"Oh. Well I didn't really know that,"

" I know you guys like each other. I didn't want to break you guys apart because then I would be even more hated,"

"Claire, sorry, but I don't understand. You are this totally different person right now that I don't know if anyone knows. And you did try to break me and Massie apart. Who are you really?

" Cam, will you at least try to understand. I regret how I've been acting towards you. This is the real me. I'm so sorry about trying to break you and Massie apart. It was stupid. It's just that I liked you so much, I don't know,"

"Whatever. It's fine. Just, tell me about how Massie treated you like dirt. She's not like that, at least I don't think,"

" She tried to bring me down. The whole PC did. She acted like she was so suprerior and better than everyone. It really hurt me,"

"Claire, I've know her my whole life. I know her better than anyone does. That's not like her at all,"

"No offense Cam, but you need to WAKE UP. People change as they get older. Did you know that? Sure when you guys were kids, you told each other everything and you were the best of friends. She met new friends. Ever notice how you guys have been growing apart?

"Yeah,"

"Exactly. She doesn't tell you everything anymore Cam. She has the PC. You guys are growing apart. She's vicious. She doesn't want to be just best friends anymore. She thinks its for little kids. She wants you 100% or none at all,"

"Look Claire, I know you like me, but this is just another one of your tricks, and I'm not falling for it,"

" I told you what she's really like. If you don't believe me, then, I'm sorry. I'll be here for you though,"

"Whatever. I need to go,"

Cam left.

* * *

Derrick arrived at Massie's house and rang the bell.

"Hey Derrick, what's up?"

"Hey, um can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come on in"

Massie and Derrick sat on the living room sofa.

"Massie, I've been wanting to tell you something,"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I should tell you because it might ruin us being friends,"

"You came over here, so spill,"

"I don't even know if you want to hear it,"

" Seriously Derrick, just say it,"

"I like you, Massie,"

"Wait, what?"

"There, I told you,"

"So it's true..."

"What's true?"

"Everyone's been saying that you like me,"

"Ha, so you heard,"

"Yeah but I didn't know if it was true,"

"Well it is,"

"Derrick, you're not the shy type. Wouldn't you have just asked any other girl out?"

"Yeah, any other girl, but not you. That's what got me, I would've just asked any other girl out, so why not you?"

"Yeah, why not me?"

"Because you're different,"

"Am I intimidating or weird, or you don't wanna be seen with me?"

"No of course not. It's just that you're the first one out of every girl that I've actually been really serious about liking,"

"Please. You're acting like Kemp,"

"Okay just kidding. I know you like Cam, and he likes you, so I didn't want to break you guys apart,"

"Me and Cam aren't even dating,"

"Wait, if I ask you out, you'd say yes?"

"Right now, no,"

"Ouch,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to be that harsh. I feel really bad about saying no, but it's just that I told Cam I like him too, and I do really like I can't really just go out with someone else...yet. I'm really sorry,"

"I know what you mean. Massie, I'll be your second choice,"

"What?"

"I'll be your second choice. I know you're really into Cam now, so I'll wait,"

"Derrick, you're way better than that. I don't want you to wait. There are so many girls who've been crushing on you since forever,"

"I like _you, _Massie,"

"You're too good to be my second choice,"

"Whatever. I'm still your second choice,"

"You're making me feel bad. You're a great guy and I don't want you to wait for me,"

" Don't be. If I can't be your first choice, I want to be your second,"

"*sigh*"

"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye, Derrick,"

"I'm your second choice," Derrick said as he walked out of Massie's house.

* * *

**Hi readers!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kind of had writer's block. Also, I thought my last chapter was really cheesy, and I almost lost interest in writing this story. What do you think of this chapter? Please, please review, it means a lot to me! **

**Thanks so much reading!**

**-RicePanda123**


End file.
